<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurts by chvotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066120">Hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic'>chvotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiddie Peter One Shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Child Abuse, Children, Crying, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a smart boy, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Verbal Abuse, Very Minor, We're all proud of him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I sowwy, miss, I didn’t m-mean t-to!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t mean it.” Tammy snapped in a scarily serious tone and stood up so fast it made Peter jump. Tossing napkins at him, Tammy turned to leave. “You clean this up. You don’t deserve anything. I’m going to the bathroom.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Peter has a not so nice nanny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiddie Peter One Shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think i've had this in my drafts for over a year. i finally finished it haha i really hope you enjoy!!</p><p>i didn't really know what rating to put this under, but i did teen and up incase there's some triggering content. it's not too bad, but the nanny is pretty mean to peter so idk. </p><p>i'm quite proud of this, and i hope y'all like it as much as i liked writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But Daddy, I don’ wanna go.”</p><p>Butterflies churned in Peter’s tummy as he poked at his lower lip with his fingers. Daddy was knelt in front of him, tying up his shoes. He heard his Dad sigh.</p><p>“Pwease?” Peter whispered; finger just shy of entering his mouth.</p><p>“It will be boring for you, squirt.” Daddy patted Peter’s knee. “Don’t you want to go to the park? You love the park.”</p><p>Peter slid off his bed and grabbed Teddy from where he rested against his pillow. Teddy was Peter’s favourite bear. Daddy told him he had it since he was small, even though Peter didn’t remember getting it. As far back as he could remember, Teddy had always been there when his Dad couldn’t.</p><p>“Remember last time? Adult meetings are boring, and I don’t want you to be bored all day. Tammy’s going to take you to out to lunch and the park, doesn’t that sound fun, bubs?” Daddy ruffled his hair and grabbed Peter’s small backpack from the floor. “Sounds more fun than sitting in Daddy’s office with a bunch of boring grown-ups, don’t you think? I know I’d rather be at the park.”</p><p>“Wanna be with you.” Peter reached up for Daddy’s hand. “Pwease?”</p><p>“You’ll have fun baby.” Daddy grabbed his hand and began to leave him out of the room.</p><p>Peter’s nanny, Tammy, was scary. She always yelled and called him mean names after his Daddy left, and he never understood why. Peter didn’t want to go with her. He hadn’t told his father that Tammy was mean because she told him his Dad would think he was a brat. Peter didn’t want to be a brat.</p><p>Daddy would be disappointed if he tattled, Tammy had said so. Peter didn’t want his Dad to be mad at him. Daddy seemed to like Tammy, so Peter never tattled so it would keep his father happy. He liked seeing his Dad happy.</p><p>“Do you want to bring any more toys?” Daddy asked him as they stopped by the living room. Peter shook his head; all his favourite toys were already squished into his backpack. “Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p>Peter was led through the apartment and into the hallway. They said hello to their nice neighbour Sam. Peter liked Sam. Sam always gave him candy when his Daddy wasn’t looking. He wished Sam could be his nanny while Daddy was busy working.</p><p>Once they stepped into the lift, Peter turned to his Daddy and lifted his arms in a silent request to be picked up. He grabbed onto the man’s pants and fisted the small fabric in his hands, which prompted Dad to look down at him, a frown forming on his face. Soon after, Peter’s wishes were granted, and he was lifted into the secure and safe arms of his father.</p><p>Peter rested his head on Daddy’s shoulder and hugged Teddy close. He inhaled the bear’s scent. It smelt like Daddy. At least Teddy would be there with him to keep him company.</p><p>“Just like always, you’ll see me again tonight. It will be fun, Bambi, I promise. You like Tammy, don’t you?” The four-year-old just closed his eyes and let out a small, defeated huff. Despite this, he nodded, because he didn’t want Daddy to think he was a brat like Tammy said.</p><p>Daddy rubbed his back as he walked out of the lift and through the underground carpark. He didn’t open his eyes again until he was being fastened into his car seat, a little disgruntled that he couldn’t cuddle with his Daddy anymore. Daddy smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead, before he backed out and closed the door.</p><p>Pushing a finger in his mouth to suck, Peter stared out the window as the short drive to the park began. The park was close to their house, and most of the time that was a great thing. But now Peter wished it was hours away, so he didn’t have to see Tammy.</p><p>He hoped Tammy wasn’t there, so maybe he could go with his Daddy to work instead.</p><p>Peter cuddled with Teddy for the duration of the drive, unwelcome tears beginning to well up in his eyes when he spotted the familiar blonde hair as Daddy helped him out of the car. He grabbed onto his father’s hand and let the man guide him over to the woman, despite how much didn’t want to.</p><p>The toys in his backpack became less and less exciting when he knew it would be Tammy watching him. She never played with him.</p><p>“Tammy!” Daddy exclaimed once they were close enough. Peter inched behind the adult’s leg in order to hide from his nanny. A hand came to rest on the top of his head, gently carding through his curls. Peter hugged Teddy and buried his face in the back of his Dad’s leg. “How are you?”</p><p>“Quite good, and you?” Tammy’s sweet voice entered Peter’s ears, which then triggered the fear and reluctance. Peter didn’t want to be scared, he was meant to be strong and brave like his Daddy, but right now he wanted his Dad to stay and protect him. When Daddy was around, Tammy was super nice to Peter and never called him mean names. “And how are you, little man?”</p><p>Peter didn’t reply, and instead gave the woman a small, timid wave. He hid his face when the soft look in Tammy’s eyes hardened for a moment and wished hopefully that maybe Daddy would have seen it and wouldn’t leave him alone with her again.</p><p>To Peter’s disappointment, he was gently edged away from his father’s leg instead. Tears built up in his eyes as he clung onto Daddy’s leg right up until he was out of reach. He tried not to let his tears fall when Daddy pushed him away. He was meant to be a big boy! Tammy would get mad at him for crying.</p><p>“I’ll see you at five sharp, okay, Underoos?” Daddy knelt in front of him, wiping his tears away before they could drip down Peter’s cheeks. Tammy was going to be so mad that he was crying, but he couldn’t help it! Peter nodded and tightened his grip on his Dad’s sleeve in one last attempt to stay with him. “Be good for Tammy for me, alright? I know you will. Gonna give me a kiss goodbye?”</p><p>Peter immediately leant forwards and gave his Dad a kiss, and at the same time his fingers were pried from the man’s sleeve. As soon as Daddy stood up, Tammy’s hand gripped his tight. It wasn’t gentle like his father. It hurt, and it made the tears come faster.</p><p>He wanted to chase after his father’s retreating form and demand that he goes to the boring grown-up meeting with him. He didn’t want to get in trouble by Tammy for no reason. He was always a good boy.</p><p>Daddy waved at him once he was back in the car, which Peter waved back. Then, sadly, their car pulled away and drove off. Peter didn’t move until Tammy pulled on his arm hard enough to turn him around, the action so harsh that it made him whimper.</p><p>“Stop crying.” Tammy hissed and rolled her eyes at him. Peter shoved the fingers on his other hand in his mouth as an attempt to self soothe, and to do what he was told so he wouldn’t be a bad boy. Tammy let go of him a second later, then pushed him in the direction of the playground.</p><p>Peter stumbled and Teddy fell from his arms. Quickly, he bent down to pick it up before Tammy could snatch it away from him.</p><p>“Go play. Don’t come near me unless I tell you to. I don’t want to have to punish you for being a bad boy.”</p><p>“Yes miss.” Peter whispered and immediately made his way to the playground with Teddy and his backpack in tow.</p><p>There was another child sitting in the sandpit, and the four-year-old contemplated whether he should go over there and join in. There were no other children at the park, and his best friend Ned wasn’t here today. Ned was his friend from kindergarten, and usually they had playdates together! Ned’s Mommy was really nice, and like his neighbour Sam, Peter wished that she could be his nanny and not Tammy.</p><p>Usually Peter would hang around with Ned’s parents when he was with Tammy until it was time to leave. Tammy was always sweet in front of them as well. Peter didn’t understand why his nanny hated him so much.</p><p>Tammy had always been a meanie. His arm still hurt from earlier, and the thought of Tammy hating him so much made him want to cry harder. Peter, at his very young age, had no idea why his nanny liked everyone but him.</p><p>Deciding against joining the other kid, Peter opted for the slide instead. He took his backpack off and set it beside the slide before he began to climb up the frame. It was a little difficult because he was so small, though he managed to make it up to the top in the end. He felt very proud of himself.</p><p>Together, he and Teddy slid down the slide. Peter giggled to himself when they reached the bottom, only just able to save his tiny frame from toppling over when he fell off of the end. With a small glance to Tammy, who sat at the same bench on her phone, Peter grabbed his backpack and headed for the swings next.</p><p>Peter placed Teddy into the seat before he ran around behind it. He began to push his bear back and forth, all thoughts of Tammy disappearing from his young mind as he entertained himself.</p><p>However, it wasn’t long before he grew bored. Peter stopped pushing and plucked Teddy out of the seat and looked around. The other little boy was gone from the sandpit, so Peter decided to go there next. Grabbing his backpack a second time, he ran over to the sandpit and plonked himself down into the sand with his legs out in front of him. He glanced over at Tammy, who still wasn’t watching him.</p><p>Disheartened, Peter placed Teddy on the grass beside the sandpit so he wouldn’t get dirty.</p><p>He decided to build a sandcastle. He tore his action figures out of his backpack and set them around the castle he’d created. He was having fun, all thoughts of missing Daddy and fearing Tammy disappeared as he played. However, Peter was startled out of his game when a hand suddenly grabbed onto his wrist.</p><p>Peter had been holding one of his action figures at the time, which had fallen from his grasp and landed on top of his sandcastle. Before the boy could whine in displeasure at his destroyed creation, he was yanked up and out of the sandpit with force that was agonising for a young child.</p><p>Fear filled his body as he looked up at Tammy with wide eyes, confused. What had he done wrong? He had been a good boy.</p><p>“Do you even listen, you little shit? I told you five times it was time to go, and you just ignored me!”</p><p>Peter didn’t hear Tammy call for him. He didn’t mean to ignore her! He had just been having so much fun.</p><p>“I sowwy.” Peter whimpered and tried to pull away.</p><p>“Clean up your shit.” Tammy snapped before she let Peter go. He stumbled a little and almost fell headfirst into the sandpit. With another quiet whimper, Peter wiped his eyes and began to gather his toys. He put them back in his backpack as quickly and carefully as he could.</p><p>When he was finished, Peter stepped out of the sandpit and grabbed Teddy. He wanted Daddy to come back now.</p><p>When Tammy saw that he was finished, she grabbed his wrist once again and pulled him forwards. Finding it difficult to keep up with his much shorter legs, Peter stumbled and tripped over his feet countless times. If Tammy hadn’t been holding onto him so tightly, he would have tripped already.</p><p>“We’re going to lunch now; you don’t deserve any more play time. I told you that you were not allowed in the sandpit, and then when I said it was time to go, you didn’t even listen to me! I don’t know how your father puts up with a brat like you. No wonder your mother left you.”</p><p>Peter frowned and tried to remember when Tammy had told him he wasn’t allowed in the sandpit. When had he been bad? Daddy never got mad at him for no reason like Tammy did.</p><p>Peter then focussed on the latter half of Tammy’s spiel. Peter never knew his Mommy. He didn’t even know what she looked like. Daddy was the only constant in his life, he never had a Mommy. It was normal to him.</p><p>“If you’re lucky, I might buy you lunch. If I think you deserve it.” Tammy continued venomously.</p><p>Peter was essentially being dragged down the street. He tried his hardest to keep up with the nanny’s long strides, but in the end, he tripped over his own feet so bad that even Tammy’s vice-like hold didn’t save him. Peter’s knees scraped against the pavement as he fell, and he couldn’t help the sob that left his mouth once he sat up. Teddy was covered in dirt, which only made him want to cry harder. He wanted Daddy!</p><p>“Oh my Gosh! Honey, are you okay?” A new voice. A nice voice. “Here, buddy, hold my hand. That’s it, good boy. Up you get.”</p><p>Peter looked up to see a stranger with pretty brown hair and brown eyes. She had a weird accent that Peter could hardly understand, but he let the woman help him up, nonetheless.</p><p>“Peter, sweetheart, you’re alright.” That was Tammy. Whatever security that Peter felt drained away as he shrunk back from his nanny. “Come here.”</p><p>Peter did as he was told, knowing what would happen if he didn’t. The stranger inspected his knee, which was still burning as he sobbed into Tammy’s shoulder. He knew he would get in trouble for it later, but he couldn’t help but crave the comfort while in pain. He wanted his Daddy so bad.</p><p>“Thank you, but I’ve got it from here.” <em>No.</em> Peter wanted the nice stranger to stay!</p><p>“Alright. I hope you feel better, darling. You took quite a fall.”</p><p>Peter just nodded into Tammy’s shoulder.</p><p>The woman must have left, because immediately Tammy’s mean tone returned.</p><p>“Fuck’s sake. You’re always causing a scene, aren’t you? I bet you’re doing this on purpose. Stop crying on my shirt, you’re ruining it. Be a big boy like you’re supposed to be.”</p><p>Peter was soon shoved away, and Tammy’s hand was back wrapped around his wrist. Peter shoved his fingers in his mouth as he cried, simply letting Tammy drag him along the pavement once again. Teddy was squished between his side and his elbow.</p><p>His knee was burning. There was even blood! If Daddy was here, he would have cuddled him and told him it was okay, maybe even put a cartoon plaster on it with his favourite superhero. Peter wanted his Daddy so bad that he cried even harder, still unable to keep up with Tammy as he was pulled through various groups of adults that looked at him when he passed.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, I don’t know how Stark puts up with you.”</p><p>Peter sucked on his fingers in a desperate attempt to self soothe. He wanted to go home. Tammy had never been <em>this</em> mean before.</p><p>Soon, the young boy was happy to find out that they had arrived at his favourite café. Finally, he was able to sit down, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged Teddy to his chest. His knee continued to hurt as Tammy spoke to the nice workers across the room.</p><p>Peter soon noticed that Tammy had left her phone on the table. Peter knew his Daddy’s number! He could call Daddy and get him to pick him up and save him from his nanny!</p><p>Peter clambered into a standing position on the chair, holding onto the table for support as he got his balance. He wiped his face, then reached out to grab Tammy’s phone. His tiny fingers had been so close when a much larger hand snapped around his wrist and pulled him away from the device.</p><p>Tammy’s face was in front of him within seconds, eyes filled with fury. Peter immediately knew that he had been bad and ducked his head away and reached out for Teddy for comfort. Before he could grab it, Tammy snatched the bear from reach and placed it on the other side.</p><p>“No, you don’t get your toy. You’ve been very bad, Peter. Trying to take my phone? You’re such a fucking brat. You know, I was thinking of buying you lunch, but now I know you don’t deserve it. You get a drink and that’s it. Sit down and don’t fucking touch anything, or you’re not getting your drink and I’ll tell your Daddy that you’ve been a very bad boy. He won’t like that, will he?”</p><p>“N-no m-miss.” Peter shrunk away when Tammy let him go. He sat there quietly and swung his legs, avoiding looking at any of the other scary adults. Tammy used a lot of bad words. Daddy always told him it was bad, and it could hurt people’s feelings. He knew it hurt his.</p><p>It felt like hours before Tammy return, a large glass of orange juice placed right in front of Peter. As carefully as he could, not used to such a big glass, he picked it up and brought it to his lips. Peter loved orange juice.</p><p>When he had being going to put it back on the table when he was finished, he lost his weak grip on the cup and it slid from his hands and tipped over. Peter immediately felt scared as the juice spilled all over Tammy’s side of the table. When she looked at him, Peter wished he was with his Daddy at his boring work.</p><p>“I sowwy, miss, I didn’t m-mean t-to!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t mean it.” Tammy snapped in a scarily serious tone and stood up so fast it made Peter jump. Tossing napkins at him, Tammy turned to leave. “You clean this up. You don’t deserve anything. I’m going to the bathroom.”</p><p>Peter watched her leave and looked at the napkins in his lap. He wanted Daddy. Now. He didn’t want to be around Tammy anymore, Tammy kept hurting him and he didn’t like it. He should have told Daddy.</p><p>Peter looked around the café. He met the eyes of a few adults, but some of them looked just as scary as Sharon did. One large, bald man glared at him, which caused Peter to shrink in his seat and quickly look away. With a few fingers lodged back in his mouth, he began to cry silently again as his youthful eyes sought help. Finally, Peter spotted some nice-looking people.</p><p>Knowing that Tammy would be back soon and would be mad he hadn’t cleaned up his mess, Peter slid of his chair. He couldn’t reach Teddy, which made him even more nervous as he sent the bear one last glance. Peter would have to go back for his backpack and Teddy.</p><p>Peter made his way across the room toward the nice-looking adults. Becoming shy, his ducked his head when he approached one of the boys, the one who was closest. He had light coloured hair and very blue eyes. They were almost as blue as the sky!</p><p>The man looked kind. Peter hesitantly poked the man’s leg with this finger, immediately backing away incase the man would get mad at him for being bad and grab him like Tammy had.</p><p>“Ex’use me, m-mis’er.” Peter muttered through the fingers in his mouth. The man was looking down at Peter, a nice smile on his face. It was a kind smile, like Daddy’s. Maybe this stranger wasn’t like Tammy. Hopefully Daddy wouldn’t be mad at him for approaching strangers.</p><p>“Hey there, kiddo. Is everything alright?” The man asked as he shifted in his seat, so he was facing Peter. “Have you lost your parents?”</p><p>Peter paused for a moment as he tried to decide what to say.</p><p>“M-my nanny i-is m-mad at me.”</p><p>“Oh?” The man asked. A look passed over his face. Peter was too young to know what that kind of look meant.</p><p>“I w-want my D-Daddy.” Peter whispered, then choked on a small sob.</p><p>“What do you mean?” The man asked, a frown replacing the nice smile. Peter could see the two other adults watching him. “Did she hurt you?”</p><p>Peter wondered if he should lie but lying wouldn’t get him to Daddy. So, he nodded.</p><p>Another weird look passed over the man’s face before he stood up and knelt down in front of Peter. The young boy was overwhelmed, the man being much larger standing than he was sitting. He had very big arms. They looked bigger than Peter’s whole body!</p><p>A hand gently cupped his knee, making Peter whimper from the unexpected contact.</p><p>“Did you nanny do this to you?”</p><p>“S-she walk ‘oo fast.” Peter whimpered and wiped his eyes, desperately trying to be a big boy. “Make P-Peter fall.”</p><p>“Oh, buddy.” The man cooed, now gently holding one of his hands. It was like how Daddy held his hand, nothing like Tammy. Tammy always hurt him when she held his hand. “My name is Steve. This is Clint and Natasha, and we’re going to help you, alright bud?”</p><p>Peter hesitantly waved to the other adults, feeling shyer than ever as tears leaked down his cheeks. With a hitched breath, Peter realised that Tammy was going to be so mad at him when she found him over here with strangers.</p><p>“Can you point out your nanny to me?” Steve asked him. Peter looked around the café, not seeing Tammy anywhere. She still hadn’t returned, and their table was still covered in orange juice. Teddy was still there, alone.</p><p>Peter shook his head. “She leave because I make a mess. I d-didn’t m-mean to, M-Mis’er S-Steve. I want Teddy and Daddy.”</p><p>“You can sit with us. Call me Steve.” Stevereplied before he got up and sat back down in the booth. Peter followed, happy when Steve helped him get onto the seat and it didn’t hurt. Steve’s hands were soft. “Is that your bear over there?”</p><p>Steve was pointing at Teddy. Peter nodded and watched Steve look to his friends.</p><p>“Nat, could you get his bear?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Peter watched the pretty woman stand and head toward Teddy. He took the toy as soon as it was handed to him with a quiet thank youbefore he inhaled Teddy’s scent. Daddy.</p><p>“Do you know your Daddy’s number? I can call him and have him pick you up.”</p><p>Peter nodded and shuffled closer to Steve. Tammy was back at their table, looking really mad, looking wildly around the café. Daddy did tell him to never talk to strangers, but Peter was so scared that he curled right into Steve’s side in the fear that Tammy would take him away. A gentle hand rubbed his back.</p><p>“Is that her over there, Peter?”</p><p>Peter nodded and desperately tried not to let out another sob. Tammy was coming over, she’d seen him. Her face was red, which meant that Peter had been really, really bad. He wanted Daddy.</p><p>“Peter?” Tammy snapped. Peter sucked on his thumb; his other hand fisted around the soft fabric of Steve’s shirt. “What do you think you’re doing over here with these strangers?”</p><p>“I think you should step back, ma’am.” The pretty woman, Tasha, Peter thought was her name. She looked scary, but not as scary as Tammy. She had gotten Teddy for him. “We’re calling the kid’s father. I’d suggest stepping away from Peter right now.”</p><p>“You’re really buying into his stories? That’s Peter for you, always creating wild tales. You never know what’s real and what’s not.”</p><p>“Are you crazy?” The other man, Clint, was talking now. Both Clint and Tasha had gotten out of their seats. “Ma’am, step back.”</p><p>“You don’t have any right-”</p><p>“What’s your Daddy’s number, kiddo?” Steve asked him, which distracted him from the ongoing conflict happening in front of him. Peter choked on his words as he murmured Daddy’s phone number just like he’d practiced. Daddy had told him he was very smart. “You’re a very bright boy, Peter. Your Dad must be so proud of you.”</p><p>Peter smiled a little, but then shoved his face in Teddy’s fur. Steve put the phone to his ear.</p><p>“What’s going on?” A new voice. “Clint? Nat? Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“Bucky.” Steve spoke up, Peter’s eyes finding another man. He had long hair and angry eyes, though those eyes became kind when they rested on him. “This little guy came over for us, he needs help. I’m calling his Dad.”</p><p>“What?” The other man, Bucky, asked as he sat opposite Steve and Peter. “I leave for five minutes…”</p><p>“Do you know where your Daddy is right now?” Steve asked, and Peter knew the answer instantly. Daddy was at a meeting!</p><p>“Daddy goes to b-boring grown up meetings.”</p><p>“I’ll keep calling him.”</p><p>“Peter! Come here!” Tammy. Peter whimpered and tried to turn around in Steve’s arms so he couldn’t see her furious face. “Your Daddy is going to be very upset with you!”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Peter was incredibly overwhelmed yet again. He was scared, there were so many people and he didn’t have his Daddy with him. He had no idea who had told Tammy to be quiet. He buried his face into Steve’s chest and tried to imagine that it was Daddy he was cuddling. Though, it wasn’t the same. Daddy was smaller. Steve was too big.</p><p>“Let us call the kid’s father.”</p><p>Peter didn’t know how many times Steve tried before Daddy picked up.</p><p>“Hello?” Peter perked up a little. “Yeah- No, please don’t hang up, please. My name is Steve, your son gave me your number. Is this the right person?”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“No, no.” Steve sounded scared. What had Daddy said to make him so scared? “Of course not. You left him with a nanny, yes?”</p><p>“D-Daddy?” Peter whimpered, though he didn’t remove his face from Tony’s shoulder.</p><p>“He came up to my friends and I, I think his nanny’s been uh… I’m not really sure. Your son is hurt, he’d really scared of his nanny and I don’t think she’s looking after him properly. Did you have any idea?” Peter didn’t really understand what the majority of Steve’s words meant. “Oh. She’s here, she’s angry. My friends have held her back, though we’re not really sure what’s going on… your son looked really scared. He knew your number.”</p><p>“Daddy.” Peter whimpered again and finally raised his head. He reached out for Steve’s phone, forgetting his manners. Realising what he had done, Peter retracted his hand and held it to his chest and waited for Steve to get mad like Tammy did. The man just smiled kindly at him. “I want Daddy.”</p><p>“I’ll let you talk to him; he’s right there asking for you.”</p><p>Steve held the phone to Peter’s ear.</p><p>
  <em>“Peter? Baby?”</em>
</p><p>“Daddy!” Peter sobbed. “P-pwease come.”</p><p><em>“I’m about to get in the car, baby. I’m coming.”</em> Daddy’s voice came through immediately, but Peter wished he was here already. <em>“I’m very proud of you for remembering my number, bubba. You’re very smart. I’m going to be there soon, and we’re going to go home and have a movie night. Whatever movie and snacks you want. How does that sound?”</em></p><p>“C-cars.” Peter whispered and felt a little excited at the prospect of watching his favourite movie. “Pwease?”</p><p><em>“Of course.”</em> Daddy sounded scared. <em>“You tell me everything Tammy’s been saying to you when I pick you up. It’s very important. Can you do that for me?”</em></p><p>“Yes, D-Daddy.”</p><p>
  <em>“Good boy. I’m so proud of you.”</em>
</p><p>“D-Daddy?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, Underoos?”</em>
</p><p>“B-bad?”</p><p><em>“No, of course not. You’re really good Bambi. Really good.”</em> Peter smiled through his tears. <em>“Can you please put that nice man back on for me, buddy?”</em></p><p>“O’ay.” Peter mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>“I love you. I’ll be there soon.”</em>
</p><p>“Love you Daddy.”</p><p>With that, Peter pulled away and hid his face back in Teddy. He heard Steve talking to his Daddy, but he didn’t listen to any of it as he waited for the man himself to arrive. He wanted to go home now.</p><p>Peter could still hear Tammy trying to talk to him, but all he could do was hide and pretend she wasn’t there. He was scared, and he wanted his Daddy.</p><p>It felt like forever before Peter heard that familiar voice.</p><p>“Peter?”</p><p>A moment later, a hand gently pulled Teddy away from his face. Peter wanted to scream in anger that his bear was being taken away from him, but as he went to open his mouth, he saw that it was only his Daddy. The man smiled at him, and Peter immediately wriggled away from Steve and raised his arms. “D-Daddy!”</p><p>Daddy immediately hefted Peter up into his arms gave him the biggest hug. Peter cried weakly into his Daddy’s shoulder, finally feeling safe.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m here now.” Daddy whispered. “What did you do to him?”</p><p>“Tony, I didn’t-”</p><p>“You’re fired.” Daddy growled. “Get out of my sight. I never want to see your f- freaking face again.”</p><p>Peter wasn’t really sure what was happening, but when he peeked from his Dad’s shoulder, he could see Tammy’s retreating figure as she left the café. Peter sucked on his thumb as he watched, then turned to Daddy who was already looking at him. A hand cupped his still hurting knee, which made the little boy flinch. “What happened here, baby?”</p><p>“Hurts.”</p><p>“I’m sure it does. We’ll patch it up once we get home, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter echoed and rested his head back on his Daddy’s shoulder. Suddenly, Peter felt really tired. He cuddled closer to his Daddy and shut his eyes, knowing that he was one hundred percent safe in his father’s arms. He could hear his Dad talking, but he couldn’t understand what he was saying. It didn’t matter anyways. “Home now, Daddy?”</p><p>“Yes, bub.” Daddy replied. “Do you want to say thank you to Steve for helping you today?”</p><p>Peter nodded. Steve was nice.</p><p>Slowly, he lifted his head and looked for Steve. Steve was still sitting with a kind smile on his face.</p><p>“T-tank ‘o Mis’er S’eve.” Peter’s words were slurred from the thumb in his mouth, but the message got across all the same. “An’ Tasha.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome, kiddo.” Steve replied. “Have a good night.”</p><p>The last part was directed at his Dad, but Peter muttered the same words in return either way. The adults laughed at him, which Peter didn’t really understand, but smiled shyly and rested his head in the crook of his Daddy’s neck.</p><p>“Thank you.” He heard Daddy say. “Really.”</p><p>“Of course, Tony.” Was the reply.</p><p>With that, Daddy began to move, and Peter was lulled into a half-asleep state as he was placed into his car seat. The next time the kid opens his eyes, he’s back in his Daddy’s arms walking through the front door.</p><p>“Good afternoon to you.” Daddy laughed at him. “How about we get that knee fixed, hm?”</p><p>“Hurts.” Peter was reminded of the pain. It still stung.</p><p>“I know, baby. We’re going to fix it.”</p><p>Peter was placed down on the kitchen counter, Teddy by his side. That’s when he remembered his backpack.</p><p>“Daddy!” Peter blurted. “My- my pack pack!”</p><p>Daddy laughed at him, but Peter didn’t understand why. “Don’t worry, Steve has your <em>backpack.</em> He’ll return it to you in a few days.”</p><p>“Like Steve.” Peter murmured as he watched Daddy open a bottle. “Nice.”</p><p>Daddy hummed in agreement and started wiping his knee. Peter whimpered and tried to pull away, but his father’s hand prevented him from doing so. With hushed apologies, his wound was cleaned, and soon a plaster with Cars characters was stuck onto his knee. Peter felt much better when his Daddy kissed it better.</p><p>“All done!” Peter giggled.</p><p>“Movie time?” Daddy asked as he brought Peter back into his arms.</p><p>“Yes!” Peter squealed and kicked his little legs, pain forgotten. “Cars!”</p><p>“Yeah buddy, Cars.”</p><p>Before Peter knew it, he was seated on the couch in a fresh set of pyjamas, Teddy and his Cars blanket. A large bowl of popcorn sat between himself and Daddy as Daddy turned on the movie.</p><p>“Before we start,” Daddy began and turned to face him. “Remember when I asked you to tell me about Tammy?”</p><p>Peter nodded and brought Teddy closer. “Don’ like.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll never have to see her again.” Peter nodded. He never wanted to see that meanie again. “What did she say to you, buddy?”</p><p>“Bad boy.” Peter remembered Tammy calling him bad. “Hurt.”</p><p>Peter pointed to his knee that stuck up a little from underneath the blanket.</p><p>“She called you a bad boy?” Peter nodded. “Do you know why she would say that, Underoos?”</p><p>“I don’ know. Was always good.” Peter fiddled with the ends of his blankets, just shy of sticking one in his mouth. “Called Peter a brat if- if tattle.”</p><p>“Look at me.” Peter slowly turned to look up at his father. “You could never be a bad boy or a brat if you tell me when someone is upsetting you. It’s Daddy’s job to help you. What Tammy did to you was not right. It’s my job to protect you, kiddo.”</p><p>“Hurt.” Peter repeated, then pointed to his wrist. His Daddy held his small hand and pulled up his sleeve to take a look. There was no mark, but Peter remembered how tight Tammy held onto him. “Hold too… too… tight.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Daddy didn’t notice sooner.” Daddy looked like he was about to cry. “Has she always been mean to you?”</p><p>Peter nod-nod-nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Peter didn’t like that his Daddy was crying. “Tomorrow, I’ll buy you a cool new toy to make up for it. Anything you want. Daddy’s so sorry, buddy. You won’t have to see her ever again.”</p><p>“It okay.” Peter didn’t want his Daddy to cry. “I love Daddy.”</p><p>Daddy grinned and leant down to press a kiss to his nose. “Love you too, squirt. I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“Cars now?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>An hour into the movie, Peter was asleep. Tony looked down at his son cradled in his arms, and gently carded a finger through the boy’s curls. His stomach churned with anger towards his kid’s nanny, someone he had trusted, someone he had thought would keep Peter safe while he couldn’t. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed.</p><p>“I’ve got you always, buddy.” Tony murmured as he tucked his boy into bed. Peter stirred a little but didn’t wake up.</p><p>Tony was filled with so much love his chest almost couldn’t contain it.</p><p>With a final kiss to the forehead, Tony quietly padded out of Peter’s room.</p><p>A few days later, Peter and Tony met up with Steve and his friends at the park nearby their apartment. Peter was ecstatic to see both Steve and his ‘pack pack’ again, and even showed off the bandage Tony had re-applied on his knee that morning to Steve, Natasha and Bucky. Along with that, he chattered on and on about the new Lego set that Tony had bought him.</p><p>Tony sat back and watched his son in the sandpit, happily playing with his action figures with his best friend Ned. Steve sat beside him.</p><p>“He’s a smart kid.” Steve commented.</p><p>“He is.” Tony smiled. “Couldn’t have asked for a better one.”</p><p>He wasn’t lying.</p><p>Peter was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and god forbid another person hurt his child. Tammy was lucky she’d gotten away with her dignity intact.</p><p>When Peter rushed over to him and demanded that he join him and Ned in the sandpit, Tony could never resist.</p><p>After all, he’d do anything for Peter.</p><p>And that would always remain true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>peter's bear: https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32955945410.html</p><p>peter's blanket: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/d9/49/92/d94992127ceaf39a613cbf0da32d7a65--car-blanket-disney-cars.jpg</p><p>feel free to leave feedback and/or prompts :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>